7th_seafandomcom-20200215-history
The Objectionists
The Objectionists are a religious group who broke away from the Vaticine Church; citing theological differences History The objectionists are the newest religion in Theah. They broke off from the Vaticine church, citing corruption and excess, as well as a handful of theological differences. The movement started in 1517 by Mattias Lieber, an Eisen monk. He was excommunicated for his views, and his followers were killed on sight until 1600, when Eisen declared them welcome within its borders. The tensions eased for 30 years until the War of the Cross, which ended the tensions for at least the time being. The main theological differences are that the Vaticine church claims the Heirophant to be the "speaker" for Theus, while the objectionists say that only the Prophets were speakers for Theus. They also disagree that the church can grant forgiveness of sin - only Theus has that power. Finally, they differ in that the objectionists say that "romantic" love is a real form of love, as opposed to the Vaticine who argue that such love is only "lust" in disguise. they preach that only through reading the book of the Prophets and the unravelling of the riddle of the world will you become closer to Theus. Many branches of the objectionist movement exist. Some of the more radical movements believe Theus to be a Syrneth, while other faiths believe nearly the same as the Vaticine church, with only the leadership structure different. Fighting Schools The Vaticine Church are no pushovers when it comes to the more martial aspects of life on Theah. The Objectionists, having only recently broken away, maintain these fighting styles in their own denominations. The Friars - This form of pugilism focuses on using improvised weapons and fists to protect the life of your flock. Rossini - This ancient form of combat is almost as old as the church. It uses a Halberd and wrestling techniques to protect the highest members of the church. Swords of Solomon - This fighting style is used by the elite soldiers of the church to protect itself and advance its will. It uses a Rapier and a Shield to fight. Associated Magic: Faith in Theus Having faith in Theus is a difficult thing. Unlike the other "magics", Faith provides no tangible, visible, or measurable effect. It has no stages, no special powers, or proof that it even does anything. Yet many people believe it provides some benefit, even if they never see it directly. Special: Faith in Theus may or may not have an effect - you will need to have faith to see if it does. It is not treated as a normal magic in that it requires no training and therefore does not qualify as full or half magic (it is effectively free). It can be picked up by anyone who does not use the magics above and follows the tenets of the religion. You do not have to have faith to be a part of any of the churches, though it does help.